


midnight bells

by swordofoaths



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a lot of ships can be spotted here i guess, fluff but with a sprinkle of angst, happy birthday to the most precious boy ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofoaths/pseuds/swordofoaths
Summary: Shinya's birthday happening around Christmas wasn't anything special at all. He just celebrates both like the usual, watching families enjoy what he can never have.This year, however, he has Shigure. And that, completely changes everything... or not?
Relationships: Hakka Shigure/Shibasaki Shinya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	midnight bells

Christmas was approaching at last. It was already cold and snowing outside, but inside the white dormitory of Shinonome Gakuen—inside the room of one very specific pair— _it was still very warm._

Shinya and Shigure were spending time together inside their room, like the usual. Winter break just started and Shinya was busy arranging his remaining scheduled surgeries before the year ends.

Meanwhile, Shigure was lying on his lap, his eyes closed.

"Shigure—"

Before Shinya could finish what he was about to say, Shigure's phone started ringing, which startled the pair.

"Ah, Shinya. I’m gonna take this call." Shigure suddenly rose and picked up the phone beside him that kept on ringing.

"Sure, Shigure! Take your time."

Shigure left to answer the call, but returned quickly and sat beside Shinya, who was now staring curiously at him.

With a deep sigh, Shigure started to say, "Shinya, I need to return to Sicily on Christmas eve..."

Shigure's mismatched eyes were locked into Shinya's as he continued, "... and stay until the 28th."

The latter's expression remained the same. He was still staring at Shigure, with a smile—that smile of his which tells him that it's fine. _It's fine if you go, Shigure._

Shigure wanted Shinya to stop him—to tell him that he shouldn't leave because they will celebrate together. Like what they promised with each other.

_“My ideal Christmas is with you, Shigure!”_

_“Same here, Shinya. Let’s spend our Christmas together this year…”_

_“Yeah! And the coming years too, right? That’s a promise.”_

_“A promise… should we seal it with a kiss? Just kid—”_

_“There, it’s sealed. A promise is a promise, okay?”_

"Shinya..."

"You should go, Shigure. I mean, you have to, right?"

But of course, Shinya wouldn't say it. He will pretend everything's fine, when it's _not_. He will tell Shigure to just go, because he should.

Shinya and Shigure, they're actually quite similar when it comes to things like _this_. And Shigure _knows_. He knows but he never try to mention it.

"Ah, but the first years and I are planning to have a Christmas party with everyone, though. It's such a waste you can't go... Yuni-kun too, right?" Shinya peeked through his partner’s expression, who has been silent since he called out to him.

Shigure just nodded, his expression a mix of worry and regret.

Shinya moved closer to Shigure and held his hand—it was already cold. But as minutes passed by, the warmth from Shinya's hand started to spread to Shigure's.

"It's really fine, Shigure. We just have to make the most of the days that we will be together before the year ends."

Just hearing Shinya's words is enough to melt his heart which was starting to get cold once again.

_God, I love him so much. Shinya… what am I supposed to do without you?_

The two remained like that for awhile. They held hands, until Shinya fell asleep on Shigure’s shoulder. It happens all the time, but it never fails to leave a smile on Shigure’s pale face.

Shigure leaned in to kiss Shinya’s forehead. It was very warm. Shinya is truly the sun— _his_ sun.

Shigure was starting to get drowsy as well, his head almost falling to Shinya’s soft, ruffled hair. But before he could even completely close his eyes, his alarm started to ring.

It was the alarm he set earlier, in case he forgot about his grocery shopping. Miraculously, Shinya was still fast asleep, completely unbothered by the loud ringing of Shigure’s alarm.

“Oh, I lost track of time. I need to buy the ingredients for our dinner. I used too much for our breakfast and lunch…” Shigure didn’t realize that he was voicing out his thoughts out loud, and quickly covered his mouth and stopped the alarm.

_I can’t be too noisy, or else Shinya will wake up. He would probably want to go with me, but he needs rest._

Shigure quietly moved across the room to reach for his things, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping Shinya.

Little did Shigure know that Shinya was actually awake.

“I’m going out for awhile, Shinya,” Shigure softly whispered to the sleeping Shinya and wrapped a blanket around him.

Shinya watched Shigure's figure disappeared as he quietly shut the door. The room was filled with silence once more as Shinya hugged his knees close, his eyes focused on the falling snow outside the window.

The snow continued to fall, with Shinya’s eyes glued to them as his thoughts drifted to what he almost asked Shigure earlier.

_Shigure, where should we go for Christmas?_

“Haha, it’s a good thing that Shigure’s phone rang before I could ask him…”

Tears were starting to form in Shinya’s eyes, but he quickly picked up some tissues from his pocket and wiped his tears.

“These tissues I received are actually very useful. I’m grateful for the people who handed this to me, haha...” Shinya’s voice was starting to break.

_I want to spend it with you, Shigure. I can't really do anything about it, though..._

_Guess I'll be spending Christmas and my birthday alone again this year..._

_This is fine. I'm used to it anyway..._

Shinya quickly wiped the tears that were starting to form again. He has a bag filled with tissues, after all. He can release all the tears when Shigure leaves for Sicily.

* * *

"Asagiri." With his usual serious expression, Shigure called out to Mikage, who was busy shredding some documents.

It may be winter break already, however the student council work never seems to decrease, and this is Shigure’s main problem as of now. The absence of their president doesn’t help either.

Sure, Shigure likes to keep himself busy… but not now. _Not now, when he should be spending his time with Shinya._

Mikage shifted his gaze to the vice president who was still looking at his direction, “Oho? What is it, Hakka-san?”

Shigure remained quiet, his expression unchanging. More like, he was deep in thought. Mikage, who was quick to notice things, suddenly chuckled.

“What? Is the walking student council troubled with something and needs my help?” Mikage was only half-joking, but it seemed like he hit the bullseye as Shigure’s serious expression shifted into worry.

“Yeah, sort of. Asagiri, can I leave the rest of my work to you? I’m actually leaving on Christmas eve and I want to spend my remaining time with Shinya…” Shigure muttered, his mismatched eyes uncertain.

“Eh? You’re leaving Shin-chan to spend Christmas and his birthday _alone_?”

It’s as if Shigure’s face could get any paler. He didn’t know which strucked him more… the fact that Shinya’s approaching birthday slipped his mind. Or that Shinya is gonna spend those special days _alone_.

“He’s not spending it alone. Shinya’s actually planning a Christmas party with the first years…” Shigure’s reason sounded more of an excuse, but he couldn’t say anything else anymore. He wasn’t even sure if that Christmas party will push through.

“Huh, are they really? Haven’t heard a thing about it. But, guess what I’ve heard about?

“… What is it?”

“I don’t really remember where I heard it but you see, Shin-chan actually spends his Christmas and birthday outside… while watching happy families enjoy their time together.”

“…”

“I guess Shin-chan never talked about it? Maybe someone saw him or something. I’m not really sure.”

“I—”

Before Shigure could even say anything, a certain someone barged in, interrupting their “conversation.”

“Asagiri! What’s taking you so long? I’m gonna be late for Jin-san’s—oh, if it isn’t Hakka.” Chizuru, who was raising his voice as he called for Mikage, easily regained his composure as soon as he saw that Mikage had company.

Shigure was still deep in thought, looking obviously worried about what Mikage just said. If this was the usual Shigure, he would have had exchanged remarks with Chizuru. Still, he acknowledged Chizuru’s presence. “Maki,” he said as he nodded slightly in Chizuru’s direction. 

“My, my, were you waiting for me that long, Chizu-chan?” Mikage’s mouth curved into a slight smirk as soon as he saw Chizuru entered the student council room.

Chizuru just glared at him and said, “Maybe if you just learn to shut up for once, then you will be able to finish things quickly,” and left.

Mikage started laughing in amusement as soon as Chizuru was out of sight. “Chizu-chan is so impatient as ever. I need to wrap things up now, Hakka-san. The little bird is waiting.” Mikage fixed the remaining documents and piled them up neatly.

Minutes have passed but Shigure’s expression remained the same, inside his head was a mess of thoughts he couldn’t seem to fix.

“Hakka-san,” Mikage called out, interrupting the uneven flow of his thoughts. 

“… Yes?"

“You wouldn’t let Shin-chan be lonely this year, won’t you?”

A question had never affected Shigure Hakka _this_ much.

* * *

Walking around Shinonome Gakuen had never been this peaceful. Students are slowly leaving for winter break, thus the noise has decreased very much. Shigure was walking around in hopes of seeing atleast one of the first years. Yuni was out of sight, and Shigure has left his phone so he had no way to contact his younger brother.

He wasn’t disappointed for as soon as he was nearby to the black dormitory, he spotted a boy who was standing out among the crowd of students leaving. The boy, whose hair was as bright as his personality was laughing with some students as they bid goodbye. Shigure took this chance and approached him quickly.

“Ah, Niito-kun, wait!” Shigure tapped the boy who was just about to walk away.

“Uwaa Hakka-senpai! You scared me!” Senri yelped in surprise as he felt a hand landed on his shoulder, but calmed down as soon as he saw who it was.

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to ask… how are the preparations going?”

“Um.. what preparations?” His junior’s face was painted in confusion upon hearing his question. 

It’s as if he remembered something, Senri immediately concealed the confusion in his face and exclaimed, “O-oh! You mean the preparations for the party? We are making a lot of progress!”

Niito Senri, who was proficient at lying, was failing miserably as he continued to ramble about their Christmas party “progress”.

_As I thought, Shinya already told Niito-kun. Niito-kun seems to be a terrible liar, though. This isn’t what I heard about him._

“And then—”

“Niito-kun.” Shigure interrupted Senri who was turning paler and paler as he continued to make up things. 

“I have a favor to ask of you… will you help me?”

* * *

"Shigure, I have an early surgery today so I'm leaving first, okay?" Shinya whispered to the half-asleep Shigure.

"Mmm... Shinya, what time is it?" Shigure could barely open his eyes, but he could faintly see Shinya’s figure approaching him.

"It's still early so you should sleep more," Shinya said softly as he fixed Shigure's blanket.

“How about breakfast—” Shigure’s lips were met swiftly with a pair as soft as his.

“I’m now full, you see! See you later, Shigure!” Shinya exclaimed and ran off as quickly as he could, almost tripping as he closed the door behind him.

Shigure, who couldn’t even say goodbye was left dumbfounded, his pale face started to heat up as he tried to process what just happened. He wasn’t even able to say his usual be careful, Shinya!

Shinya really likes to steal kisses from his lips, as much as he likes to kiss Shinya’s forehead.

_And my heart is full as well, Shinya._

* * *

“What do I do? I have a surgery until the evening… uwaahh!! One of the doctors here asked me a favor and I couldn’t say no. I can’t send you off when you leave, Shigureeee!” 

Shinya and Shigure were having a phone conversation for the first time in awhile. Shinya was already wailing on the other line, as he told Shigure that he was gonna send him off in the airport, atleast. But now he can’t.

“It’s alright, Shinya. The surgery of your patients must be your priority as a doctor. Yuni and I are gonna go back together so don’t worry,” Shigure explained calmly.

The two talked until Shinya’s break ended; Shigure kept on reminding him of their daily tasks and duties to do. Shinya also reminded Shigure that it was already winter break, so there was no need to worry about those. They never knew they had so much to talk about and the phone call would not have ended, if Shinya didn’t drop his phone.

Evening came, Shigure sent Shinya a selfie with Yuni before they boarded the plane. Shinya clutched his chest at the sight of the two brothers who were smiling, as they return home.

“Shigure already left, huh… I don’t want to return to our room yet. It’s lonely…” Shinya’s shift ended hours ago, and now he’s in a park, sitting in a bench as he watched people come and go.

Shinya’s eyes quickly spotted a family of four nearby. The kids were building a snow man and their parents were happily watching them as they take pictures. “Must be nice… having that kind of family to spend this day with,” Shinya whispered to himself.

Shinya didn’t realize that tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to wipe them off with his hands but the tears just won’t stop falling. He reached for his pocket for tissues but there was none. He only had his phone and wallet with him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, handling him a pack of tissues. Just like the ones he had left in the room. 

“Ah… thank you. Haha, I actually left my tissues in the room so receiving this now is really convenient.” Shinya went ahead and wiped his tears, only for him to sneeze multiple times, that snot started to drip. He wiped them as quickly as he could and realized that the person who gave him tissues was still standing there.

“Uh, sorry! That was quite a sight.”

“Shibasaki-senpai! it’s cold out here.” The moment Shinya heard the voice of the person, he raised his head, meeting a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him with worry.

“Eh?! Senri-kun! Why are you here…”

Senri wasn’t supposed to be there. He should have left for winter break already. Atleast, that was what Shinya assumed.

“Senpai, have u forgotten about the party?!” Senri exclaimed as his hands gripped Shinya’s shoulders.

“Party? Doesn’t everyone have plans… ? Also that was just a lie I made up, Senri-kun.” Shinya whispered the last part, feeling completely ashamed for what he has done. He lowered his head in embarrassment.

_“Eh? What kind of favor?”_

_“I know that what you said were all just lies. But Niito-kun, will you help me actually plan a Christmas party for Shinya? Also, his birthday is coming up too so…”_

_Shigure spent quite a while thinking what to do. He could only come up with one idea, that is to have a party especially planned for Shinya. Shinya had always wanted to celebrate Christmas with everyone, and Shigure wanted to make Shinya happy._

_Senri started tearing up upon hearing Shigure’s favor and squeezed Shigure’s hands as he declared, “Uuuu Hakka-senpai… you really love Shibasaki-senpai. My heart is so warm! This is youth! Leave it to me!”_

“Haha! What lie? Let’s go senpai, or else there won’t be any food left for us!” Senri pulled the confused Shinya with him and started running, his face painted with so much determination.

_Hakka-senpai, I will take care of Shibasaki-senpai until you return. I will never leave him alone!_

* * *

“SHINYA-KUN, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!”  
  
Upon entering the room, Shinya was greeted by a bunch familiar faces screaming at him, and a confetti that took too long to explode.

Shinya looked around. Almost everyone was really there, and they were all staring at him, eagerly waiting for his reaction. He spotted a figure at the back of the first years who was staring at him as well.

_Uwaa.. even Kasuka-kun is here. I’m glad he came._

Tears started to roll down from Shinya’s eyes at the sight of his friends going through such lengths to make him happy. 

Shinya couldn’t stop crying and saying thank you at the same time. Shion tried to calm him down and the first years led him to the table which was filled with so much food. It was truly a feast.

The moment Shinya took a bite, the taste felt very familiar. _It couldn’t be…_

“T-this taste.. Shigure… ?”

“Ah, yeah! Hakka-senpai cooked all the food here before leaving. Yumapi also left some fukuregashi for you.” Senri carefully placed the fukuregarashi in the table. He leaned closer to Shinya and whispered, “Senpai, it was Hakka-senpai who planned all of this for you.”

“Oh crap I almost forgot! We’re having a video call with Yumapi and the third years! Quick, quick! They want to send their greetings to Shibasaki-senpai.”

Shinya was left in a daze, slowly processing what Senri just told him. Shigure did _this_. Shigure saw through his lies and planned a real party… _for him_.

What came afterwards was a series of blurred events. Time flew way too fast, as Shinya enjoyed every single moment of the party.

He will _never_ forget this most special day that they gave him.

* * *

Shinya had never celebrated Christmas this way. Or his birthday. No one had ever planned such event for him. He had never felt the warmth of Christmas—the warmth of spending it with people that make you _happy_ , before. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. _So, this is how it feels like_. 

The boy woke up in a tangled mess; a pair of legs was what greeted him the moment he opened his eyes. The second years had already left when the party ended. However, the first years stayed and kept him company until they all fell asleep.

Shinya carefully untangled himself from Senri who was still asleep, his snores enveloping the entire room. Touji and Takaomi were facing each other. Touji kept on moving towards Takaomi as he whispered _Mikekado-senpai_ multiple times. Shinya couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

Shinya thought Senri was gonna go home the moment he woke up, just like the other two. However, Senri spent the entire day—the entire Christmas with Shinya. The next day came, and Senri was still there.

Shinya was busy preparing to leave with Senri, who asked him if he wants to go window shopping with him. As he was just about to go outside, his phone started ringing.

It was Senri. He left a little while ago and told Shinya that they should just meet outside. Senri sent the details through a text.

Shinya scratched his head in confusion upon reading through the details. “Isn’t this… an amusement park?” Nonetheless, he still went out and headed to their meeting place.

Shinya arrived outside the amusement park in just a matter of minutes. He stood outside as he kept on glancing left and right, looking like a lost child. Senri was nowhere in sight.

“Shinya.”

Someone called him from behind. It was _that_ voice. But, he shouldn’t be here… _yet?_

Shinya slowly turned around, hoping he wasn’t wrong. That his special person was actually behind him, calling his name. Shinya was immediately greeted with that soft smile of his. (With soft lips that he already wants to _kiss._ )

 _“Shigure… ?_ Shigure!” Shinya leaped to Shigure’s arms in excitement. The latter welcomed him in open arms and enveloped his arms with his, with so much care.

“But it’s just the 26th… how could you be here already… ?” Shinya still couldn’t believe it despite being completely enveloped in Shigure’s arms.

“I finished it all quickly so I could return early for you,” Shigure replied. “I’m glad that you enjoyed the party so much.”

Shinya buried his face in Shigure’s shoulders. His shyness was creeping in. “Hehe. I sent too much pictures, didn’t I? I couldn’t express my gratitude enough, Shigure…” Shinya pulled Shigure closer, not wanting to let go of him at all.

Shigure squeezed him gently, and planted a soft kiss in his forehead. “I missed you, Shinya.”

“Me too, Shigure. So, _so_ much.”

People were surely watching them, but the two didn’t care at all. They were once again lost in their own world, unable to let go of each other.

* * *

The two almost explored the entire amusement park. It was as if it was their first time to go (though it wasn’t). Shinya’s energy was limitless as he pulled Shigure for a ride, one after the other. Shigure wasn’t a fan of extreme rides as much as Shinya does and after a couple of rides, he was already tired. 

Shinya, the doctor he is, noticed that Shigure looked unwell. They went and rested in a nearby bench. “Shigure, you don’t look well. Wait here for awhile, okay?”

Shigure let out a deep sigh as soon as Shinya left. He’s not this weak. But perhaps, all the work that he did the past days were taking its toll on him. Not to mention, the exhaustion of traveling from Sicily back to Tokyo.

“Here, Shigure! Take this medicine for your motion sickness. I bought some food and drinks as well. We are way past dinner time already. It’s bad to skip meals and you know that,” Shinya explained with concern. He’s in his full doctor mode again.

“Thank you, Shinya…” 

The two sat for awhile and quietly munched on the food that Shinya bought.

“By the way…” Shinya finally broke the silence as he continued, “did you also plan this with Senri-kun? Going to an amusement park, of all places too.”

“Shinya, did you already forget? This was what you wrote in your wish list… Niito-kun sent a photo of it to me.”

Shinya suddenly recalled what happened last night. One of the activities they had was to write one wish they want to ask from Santa.

 _Santa, I would like to return to the amusement park with Shigure_!

Shinya’s ears turned red as he remembered that he really did wrote it. He looked at Shigure, feeling extremely betrayed. “But that was for Santa! I can’t believe Senri-kun showed it to you.”

Shigure let out a soft chuckle and gently pulled him in another embrace.

“Shinya,” Shigure whispered.

“Hm?”

“How about the Ferris Wheel for our last ride?”

* * *

There were only a few minutes before midnight. Shinya and Shigure were seating in front of each other. They were both quietly admiring the night scenery.

Shigure took a peek from his phone. It was 11:58 pm. Just two more minutes until the 27th… until Shinya’s birthday. 

Shinya was playing with Shigure’s hands as he hummed. The boy was carefully touching every part of Shigure’s hands for some reason that made Shigure wonder.

Suddenly, the sky was lit up with fireworks. It rang out, one after another and Shinya couldn’t help but stand up and admire its beauty. 

Shigure stood up as well and gently pulled Shinya for a kiss. Their lips finally found each other again; their lips that were already familiar with the other. 

“Happy birthday, Shinya,” Shigure tried to say in between their kisses. Suddenly, Shinya’s eyes went open in shock.

It was… his birthday _already_? And he was up in the sky, kissing the boy he loves the most? With fireworks ringing in the background? _It all felt like a dream._

The moment they pulled away from each other, Shinya asked ,“Shigure… do you hear that?”

“The fireworks? Of course I do.”

“No, not the fireworks! The bells! I’m hearing ringing bells.”

Shigure tried to concentrate with his hearing, as the fireworks finally came to an end. However, he could not hear any bells at all.

“Shinya… I don’t hear any bells?”

“See, Shigure… there’s this _myth_ ,” Shinya leaned in close and whispered directly to Shigure’s ear. “That if one hear bells ringing at midnight, while they are together with the person they cherish the most, they will get married and live together forever!

_This is like a marriage proposal…_

Shigure couldn’t help but smile. “Where did you hear that myth, Shinya?”

Shinya also couldn’t hide his smile as he answered, “Ahaha, a certain doctor told me about it once!”

Shigure was so sure that the myth was something Shinya made up just now. But it felt truly special… that _he_ is Shinya’s most cherished person just as Shinya is _his_.

“Thank you, Shigure… for everything. You did so much. To make me happy—to make me feel loved. You even cut off your days of stay from home.”

Shigure smiled and pulled Shinya as close as he could. At this moment, the Ferris Wheel already stopped moving.

_“Shinya, you are my home.”_

Shinya smiled back, and as soon as the door of their cage opened, Shinya screamed in reply, _“You are my home too, Shigure!”_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINYA!!!!!! <3 this is the longest fic i've written so far and i'm glad it's for the babey!!! still not good at writing but i'm trying! thanks for reading and i hope u enjoyed this ;u;
> 
> let's cry together at [twitter](http://twitter.com/swordofoaths)  
> 


End file.
